Mine
by PinkCloudForever
Summary: A challenge for XxNeONxX, based on the song Mine by Taylor Swift. Alastor Moody's first love :  Please Read and Review and enjoy the story :D Alastor Moody and OC.


Okay, this is a challenge I got from XxNeONxX, based on Taylor Swifts song 'Mine'. Enjoy! 3

Xxxx

Alastor Moody was the most well-known auror in the world, now he was sitting under a tree and looking at a lake, as it occasionally shone like the stars in the evening sky.

'Why did I let you go?' Alastor thought, as he remembered his first and only love.

Flashback

_Do you remember,_

_we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's_

_ever been mine._

Moody walked down a long corridor towards the library, he always liked the quietness of the library. He visited the library very often, little did he know that this trip would change his life, because when he walked through the door he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

'How did I never notice that beauty?' Alastor thought as he sat on the table that was besides the table that the girl was sitting on.

The girl had beautiful wavy deep brown hair, with hints of rust and russet, her eyes were deep brown and shone brightly like the stars, she had an auburn complexion and she wore a simple red top and jeans. The girl seemed to be deeply concentrated on the book that she was reading.

'I wonder what her personality is like. Should I go and talk to her…' Moody wondered as he sneaked another peek at the girl, who seemed to be putting her things away and getting ready to leave.

'Go talk to her, this may be the only chance you'll get' Alastor tried encouraging himself, but it was too late, when he looked at the place the girl was sitting at, he saw nothing but a empty place. Alastor got up and rushed out of the library in search for the mysterious girl, and to his surprise, he spotted the girl walking down the stairs towards the Slytherin dormitory.

'Oh no wonder I never saw her… she's Slytherin after all' Alastor thought as he turned around and rushed towards the Gryffindor dormitory.

'I hope I'll see her again' Alastor thought.

_Do you remember all the city lights  
>on the water?<br>You saw me start to believe for the first time  
>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<br>You are the best thing that's  
>ever been mine.<em>

And the next day when Alastor walked to his usual place under the tree by the lake, he saw the mysterious girl from the library, she seemed to be reading again. He made his way towards the tree and sat on the other side of the tree, as he was sitting down he got a whiff of a sweet flower scent that seemed to be coming from the brunette girl.

All of a sudden the girl stood up and started walking towards the castle, on her way her hairpin fell on the ground, and Alastor saw that as a chance to talk to her, he finally had the courage to talk to the girl, so he stood up and ran after her.

"Wait!" He called as he started catching up to her.

The girl turned around and saw a blonde boy her age running after her.

"What do you want?" She asked as she saw that he was a Gryffindor, her friends told her to be wary of the Gryffindor's, they hated Slytherin's and will curse her any chance they got.

"You dropped your hairpin" The boy said as he stopped in front of her.

"Oh thank you" She said.

'I guess Gryffindor's are not as bad as my friends say' she thought.

"Hi, my name's Alastor Moody. What's your name?" The boy, whose name was Alastor, asked as he extended his hand, waiting for her to shake it.

"My name's Rosalie Black" She answered as she shook Alastor's already extended hand.

"I saw you in the library, and since then I've wanted to talk to you. What is that book you're always reading?" Alastor asked as he let go of her hand and they both started walking towards the castle together.

"Oh so you've been stalking me?" Rosalie laughed, as Alastor's cheeks started to color.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean I was interested in you" Alastor tried to explain.

"I know what you meant I was just joking with you" Rosalie laughed at his reaction.

"Oh, good. So anyway what is that book that you always read?" Alastor asked.

"Oh you mean this one?" She asked as she showed him the book in her hand, 'Hogwarts a history' the cover read.

"You've read Hogwarts a history too?" Alastor asked in awe, she was the first person his age he knew that read Hogwarts a history.

"Oh you've read it too?" She too asked in awe.

"Yeah, I find it fascinating…" Alastor said.

The whole way to the castle they talked about Hogwarts a history, until they were by the stairs that led to the Slytherin dormitory, and that meant that they had to separate.

"It was really nice talking to you Alastor" Rosalie said, as she turned towards the stairs.

"Do you want to meet with me tomorrow after dinner under the tree by the lake?" Alastor asked as he watched Rosalie's back as walked away.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow than?" Rosalie said, as she glanced at Alastor.

"You most definitely will" Alastor said as he too walked towards his dormitory.

The two of them continued seeing each other every day under the tree by the lake, the two of them became really good friends, but that wasn't enough for them, they both liked each other as more than friends, but they were both scared that it'll ruin their friendship.

_And I remember that fight  
>Two-thirty AM<br>As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<br>Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
>'cause that's all<br>I've ever known_

Before they knew it, they were in their last year at Hogwarts, and everything started sleeping out of their hands.

Rosalie's parents had arranged a marriage for Rosalie, she was to marry the Minister of Magic's son, and they thought that she shouldn't be friends with Alastor, because they thought that it would affect the arranged marriage.

And Alastor couldn't do anything, he just watched as their friendship grew farther and he watched her back as she walked away from her.

He never got the chance to tell her how he felt for her…

Flashback end

Alastor was crying as he watched the water.

'How I hope I could turn back time and tell you how I feel for you' Alastor thought.

_Then you took me by surprise  
>You said, "I'll never leave you alone."<br>You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
>And every time I look at you,<br>it's like the first time  
>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter<br>She is the best thing that's  
>ever been mine."<em>

A few days after that, when he was in the Ministry of Magic he saw a beautiful woman who looked exactly like Rosalie.

"Rosalie, is that you?" He asked her.

"Alastor!" She exclaimed as she hugged him.

"It's been such a long time since we last talked. Do you want to catch up? We could go for a drink" Alastor suggested.

"Okay, sure" Rosalie said, and soon they were sitting on a table and talking about how life's been.

"How is your husband?" Alastor asked as he took a sip from his fire whisky. But as soon as he asked that, Rosalie's expression turned sad.

"He passed away two years ago" She said.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that" Alastor comforted.

"Well what's happened is in the past, I've got to live for the future" Rosalie smiled.

"Do you remember when we were sitting by the lake, every day?" Alastor asked.

"Yeah, it was our spot. What about it?" Rosalie asked.

"Well that was the best time of my life and you were the best thing in my life" Alastor said.

"What?" Rosalie asked surprised.

"You know I never got to tell you something when we were younger" Alastor said as he took another seep from his fire whiskey.

"Oh, and what's that?" The brunette woman asked.

"I love you" He confessed "I never got to tell you because before I could you got engaged and you stopped talking to me" He explained.

"Oh Alastor, I love you too, I really did, I waited for you to tell me that for so long" Rosalie said as she stood up and kissed him.

Xxxx

Okay, it's complete, it might have been too romantic, but what the hell :D Please review!


End file.
